SmPC02
is the 2nd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 391st episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episode shows Hino Akane's first transformation into Cure Sunny. Synopsis After her transformation into Cure Happy, Miyuki is now officially a Pretty Cure. Candy tells her that there are a total of 5 Cures, causing Miyuki to fall backwards and hit her head from excitement. The search of the other team members begins. During gym class, Miyuki decides that the kind-hearted Yayoi, and the energetic Akane, could become Pretty Cure too. When Miyuki says that she wants Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure, the two girls become confused, as they don't understand what is it. Candy, who is hiding behind a bush hears this and throws herself into Miyuki, taking her somewhere a little futher away, warning Miyuki that "not everyone can become Pretty Cure". Upon finding Miyuki a little bit later, Akane turns down the offer stating that she is busy with the volleyball club. Later, when Miyuki goes to watch and support Akane during her volleyball practice trials, Akane seems to not be doing her best. Two girls beside Miyuki doubt if Akane really is the ace, saying that they thought that Yuka, the current volleyball ace, was better. Miyuki, looking back at Akane, sees that she looks frustrated. After school, Miyuki sees Akane working hard underneath the upcoming bridge. She thinks that Akane is crying. But she isn't crying. Akane says to Miyuki that she isn't sad. Miyuki offers her support and she begins to help with training. The next day, Miyuki goes to support Akane again at the volleyball practice trials. Just as Akane delivers powerful attacks at the opposing team, Wolfrun appears to collect Bad Energy and causes everyone to fall into despair. Miyuki transforms into Pretty Cure, and Wolfurun creates a giant volleyball Akanbe to go after her. Unable to fight properly, Cure Happy is in a pinch when Akane wakes up. Identifying Miyuki, she risks herself to help her friend, and thus gains her Smile Pact and transforms into Cure Sunny. Sunny easily defeats the Akanbe with her strength and finishing attack, Sunny Fire, saving another Cure Decor piece. A strong friendship starts to form between Miyuki and Akane as Miyuki expresses just how happy she is that Akane can be a Pretty Cure with her. Trivia *Both the cheer song (Played during when Akane plays volleyball) and the theme of Chypre and Coffret (Played when Candy is eating a giant strawberry summoned by the Smile Pact) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! were played during this episode. *Akane mistakenly calls Pretty Cure "kiripura" when rejecting Miyuki's offer, and later as "kyuapuri" just before she transforms. She also mistakes Candy's ending phrase "~kuru" to be part of a complete sentence. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi *Midorikawa Nao *Aoki Reika Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Major Events *Hino Akane becomes Cure Sunny for the first time *Cure Decor ability revealed Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!